Temptation in Hyding
by RennahTheVenomQueen
Summary: Eventual EricxHyde. Eric and Hyde have a very close friendship, and since Donna left (shortly after season One) Eric loves to party. But will this next party be the one to make or break their friendship?
1. The Keg

Story based on alternate universe where Donna moved shortly after season one… Cuz I hate her :P

Hyde sighed, "Another pathetic attempt by The Man to control our generation, lovely." He tore the piece of paper off the bulletin board. _Why was he even at school? _He shrugged. "Hey, Hyde, what's that?" He turned around, seeing his best friend Eric Forman. "It's a stupid school dance." He said handing him the paper. "Well why don't you go? You can spike the punch bowl." Forman said tauntingly, lifting an eyebrow. "Yeah... it would be kinda fun watching the teachers get pissed, trying to find out who did it." Hyde sighed. "Didn't you call me over for something?" Said Hyde, recalling what lead him to the place he hated. Eric led him to his locker. "Yeah I need you to help me get this to my car." He said, pointing to a large fridge shaped cardboard box. "Shit, man, is it heavy? What is it?" He looked to Forman for an answer. "You'll see, I promise you'll love it."

Once they were in the basement Hyde ripped open the box. "Hoh Man! Is this for me!?" He said, without his normal zen. Hyde felt he didn't need to be 'Mr. Cool' guy at this moment, especially with only Forman with him. "Yeah its for you. When I saw it in the back of Mr. Carson's van I just _had _to take it." Hyde lifted the large keg out of the box smiling with delight. "Oh my god," He said. "What else is in here?" Hyde lifted a wax covered plastic bag with a green substance in it. "All right man! I gotta meet this Mr. Carson guy." Eric was beaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eric's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so happy to see the look on Hyde's face, and the way he was _actually _surprised!? Priceless. We were in the basement sampling the stash of Mary Jane. "Hey man, how do we know that this isn't, like, laced or something…" I sayed. "Forman… I don't really give a shit." I nodded. It was simple enough. The phone rang and I took Hyde's glasses off his face. "What the hell Forman?" He said. "I can't go up stares stoned looking man." I said simply, running up the stairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey Eric Forman right?" The voice was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Yeah who's this?" I don't really get that many calls… Who is it? "Um, my name's Danny. Danny Parker? I'm in your biology class." I smiled knowingly. Daniel Parker, the boy that sat in front of me. He had nice hair.. wait why am I, whatever. "Yeah Danny, whats up?" I didn't have any idea why the blonde was calling at this hour, especially since we never really talked. I checked the clock, it read 7:00 pm. "Well I was wondering if you wanna hang out? I'm going to Canada this weekend and you can bring a friend if you want. I'm borrowing my brothers van." I silently mouthed 'yes!' while making a 'score' motion with my fist. Canada only meant one thing, booze. "Yeah man! I'm in… should I bring anything?" Hinting at if this was going to equal a party. "Well… we could use some extra _beverages_ if you have any." Awesome. "Alright sounds cool. We'll talk more about times and stuff at school.

I went down stairs, with no question who I wanted to bring. "Hyde, oh my god man, we're going to Canada this weekend!" Hyde's eyes, unmasked by the presents of no glasses, shown with excitement. "A-Alright… give me my glasses back man you can't pull them off." He said, taking the glasses and putting them on his face. He turned, facing the t.v and away from me. "So uh what the hell do you mean we are going to Canada?" I sat and explained, gleaming like a fool.


	2. The aftermath of Canada

Just a quick update, so like, yeah :P

I was really surprised when I got so many views! Thanks guys I looove chu 3 Bare with me because I'm stupid and I take for EVER to update my beloved stories. Comment ideas guys cuz to be honest the two stories I'm working on are the first ever I have shared with the world. Tell me what you want me to do with Hyde and Forman ;)

_Hyde's POV_

It was so funny to watch Forman drunk off his ass, though I'm not one to talk. I was pretty wasted myself. "Hey, did you know gay people are normal?" He said. I was glad I could blame my flushed face on the beer. "What do you mean man?" I asked. He laughed and sat back down next to me. "Did you know Buddy's gay?" He asked. I shook my head. "No." I took the rare opportunity of a drunken Forman to really look at his face without him noticing. I wouldn't dare look at him like this if her was sober or I was sober. His eyes just kinda… wow.

It wasn't very long till I was just as shitfaced as he had been. Then we crashed in the back of the van. We decided were very close because of the lack of room. And as a cleesh'e He spilt his beer on himself and decided to take off his shirt. _Damn Eric when the hell did you get those abs?_ I thought as blush rose to my cheeks. "Hyde whats wrong?" He said as he lay his head on my shoulder, his nose in my neck. "… What are you doing man?" I asked laughing. "I'm fucking cold. H-how did… how did we not bring sleeping bagsss?" He asked as he put his and up my shirt, his freezing fingers touching my chest. "Jeez Forman you _are_ cold!" I said. I was kinda worried and by this point, horny, so I rapped my arms around him. He took his face out of my neck and looked up at me with hazey eyes. "You're always there for me mann." He said slurred. I decided to take and do the one thing I've wanted to do since I don't know how long. I kissed Eric Forman.

_ Eric's POV_

"_Fuck Hyde… more, oh god. Yes!" I said, gasping and writhing underneath him. I grinded my hips into him, earning a thrust and a moan. We were shirtless and whering nothing but our jeans. The fabric had to come off.. now! Just as I was about to see Hyde's dick for the first time, I awoke with a gasp. _

I bolted upright finding myself in the back of Danny's van with Hyde sitting beside me. I winced as the sudden action of me sitting up brought upon a crashing hangover. "Fuck." I said grabbing my head. Hyde looked at me through his glasses with an expression of worry. I looked down, hoping that my boner wasn't noticeable. It wasn't, thank f-ing god. "H-hyde," I said. "Where's my shirt?"

"Kill me now. Please Hyde kill me now." I said, now on the couch laying down in the basement. Hyde was in his chair seemingly cured of the small hangover he had had in the van. He handed me a glass of water and smirked. "You had fun though didn't you?" He said. I stopped to think. "Actaully the last thing I remember is… I don't know." It was all blurry. But I just remember feeling very… well, flustered and kissing someone. "I think I kissed someone though." He looked at the ground. Whatever I'm too dead to care.

The next few days went as usual, studying schoolwork, doing chores, stealing glances at Hyde, homework, hanging out with the gang, you know the usual. I find myself looking at him more and more, and I don't know if I'm supposed to be glad or worried, but I find him starring back.


	3. Well that escalated quickly

_Three weeks later, Hydes POV_

I sat in the basement, just waiting for Eric to get his ass over here. I needed to tell him _today._ I need to tell him what I've been wanting to say since that night in Canada. And I know he feels the same way as I do because I catch him. I catch him staring at me. And the way he kissed back in Canada? It made me want to do it over and over again. And there was one night…

_I walked into Forman's room to borrow a pen. But he was asleep, I rolled my eyes. But then I heard something that made my heart flutter, and that was saying something cuz I'm 'Mr. Cool', I heard Eric say my name in his sleep. Well 'say' isn't the right word. It was more of a shuttered moan. I grabbed the nearest pen and left in fear that he would wake up._

Just as I finished playing back the memory in my head I heard the basement door open and footsteps fall onto the stairs. I tried to act casual, forcing a smile deep down inside when Eric set foot in the basement. Oh, another thing, I had been calling him Eric a lot more. Why was that? Probably because it just rolls off the tongue. "Eric, I need to tell you something." I said. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and put his backpack on the floor. "O-okay. What's up?" He said. I sighed, taking off my glasses. A look of concern washed over him. "Have you been crying?" So he noticed the red circles. "That's not what I wanted to talk about." I said, clearly avoiding the fact. "You know how you said that you kissed someone in Canada?" He nodded, still confused, he sat down on the couch. I didn't know how to say it or if I should or... "Just never mind." He shook his head. "No Hyde what is it?" He put a hand on my knee and looked at me. "What is it?" He repeated. I don't know what possessed me to do this but I kissed him, again.

My lips crashed into his and my hand grabbed a handful of his hair, pressing his lips against mine. I was scared for a minute. He didn't respond. Then, slowly, his hand went from my knee to the back of my neck, his fingers touching my hair. His lips started to move unsurely and I smiled. I moved my tongue against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. My tongue found it's way into his mouth and I nearly moaned at the taste of him. It was so… Eric. I broke the kiss and took a breath of air, smirking. "I always was better at show than tell." Eric chuckled nervously and twiddled his thumbs looking down at them. "So, uh, it was you I kissed in Canada?" I rolled my eyes but smiled at his cuteness. "I kissed you. And I'de do it again if you wanted." I took a more serious tone and paused, deciding if I should say this or not "I really like you man." Forman's shoulders slumped and he sighed smiling. Suddenly he lunged forward and kissed me, rapping his arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you said that." He said afterward as I was trying to fight the blush appearing on my face. He got up and sat in my lap facing me and I kissed him. I just couldn't help it, he was straddling me, man! "I really like you, Hyde, I really really do." He said breathlessly. We kissed some more and then I pushed him off me. "We gotta slow down man." I said. I was feeling really heated. I pushed him against the wall gently and kissed him again, eliciting a moan from the slightly shorter boy as he slid a hand up my shirt. I moved my lips to his neck. "What happened to slowing down?" He panted. "You're right." I said reluctantly. "I'm gunna go take a shower." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well that escalated quickly…" I said to myself as I stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and hair wet from my shower. One minute we were just friends and now we're… not just friends. I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Opening the fridge I saw a small plate of cookies. 'Thank god for Mrs. Forman.' I thought as I grabbed two. Me and Eric had been friends since… since like forever. And he was there for me even when I didn't want him to help me. Now that I think about it, we have been more than friends since he was in Seventh Grade, just without the kissing. I smirked. 'Yeah, I'm looking forward to that.' I thought while taking a bite of the cookie.


End file.
